


The Superior's Favorite

by TheLunarRainbow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of XemSai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarRainbow/pseuds/TheLunarRainbow
Summary: Pre 358/2 days.Xigbar lets a secret of Saix's slip to Axel."I get it." Axel said, coolly. Still, the Eighth appeared disappointed. "I guess there's a catch to being the favorite. Or maybe you're just Xemnas' pet now."





	The Superior's Favorite

Saix walked down the blank stairway, leaving Xemnas' room after one of their _"meetings"_. He stopped suddenly half way down the stairs. Inhaling deeply and then exhaling, gripping tightly onto the handrail. He still felt the soreness of the Superior between his legs. Saix was disgusted with himself. Every time. It was exhausting being Xemnas' favorite. Though, everything he did, he did for Axel. For both of them. While Axel did all the hands-on dirty work, Saix had dirty work of his own to put up with. Xemnas let him in on more secrets, every time they fucked. Although, he couldn't help but feel he was being toyed with. Part of him wondered if Xigbar had already told Xemnas of his and Axel's plan to betray the Organization. If Xemnas knew, he had not made it known to him.

Saix knew there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was the Superior's favorite, the second in command and Xemnas' most cherished lap dog. With all these titles tied to the Superior, Xigbar still outranked him. The difference being, Xigbar was more trustworthy in the eyes of Xemnas. There was a sort of companionship between them that he couldn't touch. Saix hoped perhaps one of these times during their "sessions", the clues about their missing friend would slip out, but deep down he knew Xemnas was too clever for a mistake like that.

Saix was looking forward to a shower and a thorough scrubbing, hoping it would wash away the shame and disgust he felt. When reached the lower portion of the stairs, he saw the spiky, fiery red hair he knew all too well. Axel was at the bottom and seemed to be waiting for him.  
_Fuck._ He thought. He knew he probably smelled like sweat and sex. Axel would notice, he has keen senses and an exceptional sense of smell. Always has.  
Axel's bright green eyes met Saix's. As Saix reached the bottom step, the red head gripped his wrist in a flash and pinned him against the wall. If Saix had a heart, he swore it would have been racing. "I haven't seen you around lately, were you with Xemnas all day?"  
  
  
He started to feel warm with Axel's body pressed up against him like this. Axel's skin always felt a few degrees hotter than his. Saix kept the eye contact and said, "What compelled you to do this out in the open?"  
  
  
Saix could tell that Axel looked a bit annoyed he ignored his question. Axel--- no Lea, always wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was certain Xigbar told Axel about him and Xemnas, if not directly, in a way that would make him want to see for himself. _Is he perhaps more manipulative than the Superior?_

"I missed you, okay?" The red head's thin lips crashed onto Saix's moist pout, planting harsh kisses one right after the other, barely giving him enough time to breathe. The fire wielder began trailing the kisses down his neck.  
  
  
The Seventh felt a bit panicked when he felt Axel's sharp nose sniffing his collarbone between kisses. "Lea, why are you so bold to do this in plain sight?" Saix scolded, nudging the Eighth off, causing him to release his tight hold. "We have too much riding on this to be caught."  
  
  
When Axel pulled away from Saix's body, he narrowed his brow. "Isa. You smell like our boss."  
Saix, who had his eyes locked with Axel just moments ago, blinked a few times and averted the red-head's striking gaze.  
"I knew it, why are you letting him touch you like that?" Axel asked, vexed. Whether the feelings were real or not, he was clearly bothered and upset that Saix would even do that willingly.  
  
  
"Whatever it takes to reach our goal." Saix uttered. 

"So you can just fuck our boss, while I'm being faithful?" Axel exhaled through his nose, running his fingers frustratedly through his hair. 

Saix could hear the hurt in the red-head's voice. Lea was always easy for him to read. Even so, he tried to explain himself the best way he could. "I dare not decline the Superior's advances. He tells me many secrets now." 

"I get it." Axel said, coolly. Still, the Eighth appeared disappointed. "I guess there's a catch to being the favorite. Or maybe you're just Xemnas' pet now." 

Those words coming from someone else would have meant nothing to him, but hearing that from _Lea_ , the man he loved, was like a punch in the gut. Axel turned and started to walk away. Saix reached out to grab the red head's arm to stop him, but clenched his fist and withdrew his arm as he hard footsteps coming in the distance. 

He watched the red-head form a darkness portal and disappear out of sight. He wanted so badly to go after him.  
  
  
Suddenly, a voice spoke up from around the corner, "When are you two going to stop playing like you have emotions? Are you still remembering what it's like to be in love? Pfft." Xigbar approached the blue-haired man smirking. 

Saix narrowed his eyes upon Xigbar's presence. "Why did you tell him?"

"Hey, don't blame me. He asked, so I just told him where he might find you at this hour." Xigbar put up his hands in a defensive, but playful manner. 

"Why Xigbar, aren't you supposed to be in Agrabah, taking out that giant heartless instead of gossiping?" Saix asked, gritting his teeth.

"That's right! I've gotta go kiddo." Xigbar opened up a darkness portal, stepping half-way through, before turning around with a smug look. "By the way, the color of your eyes are looking nice these days." 

The Seventh raised a brow at Xigbar's odd farewell. 

\--

Saix finally made it to the shower. He stood facing the water even after he was finished, letting the droplets hit his face. He had a lot on his mind, wondering what to do about Lea. Though, what Xigbar said to him still stuck in his mind. "My eyes. What about them.." 

Finally stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a white towel around his waist, and approached the steamy mirror, wiping away the condensation to see his reflection more clearly. 

There it was, his once vibrant teal eyes were now a bright gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago but didn't publish until now, I may continue it if I ever get out of this writer's block :/


End file.
